1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electronic part comprising an electronic part element in association with a terminal electrode and mounted on a substrate via an adhesive. The present invention further relates to a method of mounting the electronic part.
2. Art Related to the Invention
Soldering has been widely used to mount an electronic part on a substrate. To improve the soldering properties of an external electrode of the electronic part, soft solder, tin plating, gold plating, etc., is applied. Recently, there has been a tendency not to use soft solders containing lead.
An electrically conductive adhesive is often used to mount the electronic part on the substrate. However, because the conventional surface treatment, i.e., soft solder, tin plating, gold plating, etc., has been performed on the external electrodes of the electronic part, the bonding strength between the substrate and the electronic part constitutes a relatively weak mechanical bond.